Photovoltaic solar cells have the potential to economically generate electricity from sunlight. When illuminated, a solar cell acts like a battery, pushing positive and negative charges to opposite sides. These charges may be collected by conducting films, and are then available to perform useful work as electric current.
A solar module is an assembly of one or more solar cells that are electrically connected together. A module is generally sealed in a frame or encapsulating substance, using techniques which are well known in the art, to protect the cells from the damaging effects of dirt, moisture and other environmental stresses. Electrical connections must be provided to pass electric current out of the frame or encapsulant to the outside world.
A single solar module generally produces only enough energy to charge a 12 volt battery, so in virtually all applications many such modules must be assembled and electrically connected together in series and parallel, to increase the total output voltage and current, respectively. Such an assemblage of solar modules is called an array.
Known solar technology fails to provide a means by which the array assembly process may automated. Currently modules must assembled and electrically connected by hand into larger structures.